


Just Two Broken Boys In Love

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [61]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Army, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, James and James have an odd love-hate relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Natasha and Clint are probably agents and no one can confirm it, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Soldiers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which, Tony recalls his memories of Bucky; when they met, when they entered a relationship and all the way through to how they got to where they are now...minutes from marrying.





	Just Two Broken Boys In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of [Winteriron Week 2019](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com/post/185704724934/winteriron-shippers-assemble-here-are-the). 
> 
> Day 2 Prompts (all have been used): Wedding/ “You done yet?” / College AU
> 
> Note: Italicised sections of text mean it’s a flashback. I will include bold italicised line breaks too for those sections of flashbacks meaning when it returns to present time italics go away and will only be used with individual words for emphasis or other flashback sections.
> 
> Warning, this is a long one (for me anyway)! I couldn't find a decent spot to split it, so good luck!

“You done yet?” A voice from the doorway exclaimed in exasperation, but he was ignored as the brown-haired genius continued to pace and tear a hole in the carpet. His presence hadn’t been noticed. “Tones,” the man murmured placing a hand on the pacing man’s shoulder promptly causing him to jump and freeze under the other’s hand.

“Rhodey?”  


“Yeah.” The shorter man turned to face him, “what’s up, Tones? I left for ten minutes and look at you.” Tony cast a glimpse at his reflection in the mirror and was surprised with what he found; his tie was undone and hanging limply around his neck like a pathetic scarf, his shirt was unbuttoned at the top. His hair was like a birds nest as opposed to the nice and slightly ruffled look that had been there only ten minutes ago. Sighing, Rhodey began to button up the dishevelled billionaire’s shirt with gentle fingers as he moved on and redid the tie. “After years of knowing me, you know I don’t speak mumble.” Rhodey murmured, his strong hands softly combing Tony’s hair, making it tidier before he stood back to admire his work, slapping Tony’s hand away from messing up his hair once again as nervous fingers itched towards chocolate locks.

“I’m worried…that he’ll…that he won’t…” Tony placed his forehead on Rhodey’s chest in defeat, the colonel’s hands wrapped around his friend comfortingly.

“That he won’t show?” A non-committal rumble of agreement came from Tony, “oh, Tones, you know Bucky would never do that to you.”  


“But he might…”  


“He won’t.”  


“But-“  


“Tony!” Rhodey exclaimed and couldn’t help but grab his short friend by his shoulders, almost shaking him as his friend stared up at him with wide cinnamon eyes swimming with anxiety, “he won’t leave you. I know this is just your nerves talking, but you know Bucky would never do that. He’d never go through with any of this if he wasn’t ready. You’ve been together for -god, what is it? Fifteen years?”

“Twelve years."  


“Not the point. Kinda the point. Anyway, you guys have been through so much crap together and you’ve had your ups and downs but you’ve always gone back to one another. Even after everything with his arm and your chest.” Rhodey, being one of the few people allowed to, gently tapped the arc reactor nestled beneath his shirt, hiding out of sight. Still, Tony found himself tensing and opening his mouth to apologise, “No. Don’t apologise. You’re wound up like a bloody coiled spring right now, you have every right to flinch away.” Rhodey sighed and looked straight into Tony’s watering eyes, “answer me honestly, Tones. Do you want to marry Bucky? Or are you looking for a reason to call this wedding off?”

“No! No! I do want to Rhodey, but look at me, I’m a mess. I don’t know why Bucky wants to marry me, but I love him and I want to be his husband!” Tony hastily exclaimed and Rhodes smiled at his friends energetic and genuine exclamations,

“Then you get out there and say ‘I do’ to that bastard who nabbed my baby brother.” The colonel chuckled, “I didn’t shotgun the role as best man for the insecurity.” The two shared a laugh before Tony rushed in and wrapped his arms around his first-ever friend,

“Thank you, Honey Bear. Dunno where I’d be without you.”  


“You’d probably be dead.” As much as it was a joke, they both knew he was probably right. “Wedding starts in ten minutes, can you be trusted to be left on your own? Because I will call Pepper in if need be-“  


“No! I’ll be good, don’t set the evil dragon on me!” He shouted and all but shoved a cackling Rhodey from the room. Once the door clicked closed, Tony collapsed in the armchair opposite the mirror, his eyes fell closed as he recalled his and Bucky’s twelve years together.

He remembered their first meeting with a quiet chuckle of embarrassment resounding in the empty room.

**——LINE BREAK——**

_It was the season of assessments and deadlines being thrown at students left, right and centre. Sixteen-year-old Tony Stark, who was in his first year at MIT, was heading towards the library, his arms full of all sorts of books along with the occasional bit of metal hidden unknowingly between pages of notes. His phone lay at the top of his pile and on speaker as he spoke to Rhodey. Tones of annoyance came from both the phone and Tony as Rhodes seemed to mother him._

_Books piled high and mostly covering his eyes, Tony relied on his memory as he walked towards what was mostly deemed as ‘his’ workshop thanks to dear old dad, who had spent a lot of money when Tony was accepted and thus ensuring his son had his own space to create things._

_“Rhodey-“ Tony muttered but before he could finish it, something crashed into him. A loud exclamation came from someone in front of Tony as the younger man let out a startled shout and fell to the floor, his books and loose pages scattered on the ground as he stumbled backwards and fell onto his bottom and hands, which he’d placed on either side of himself in an attempt to protect his fall. He failed and instead hurt his wrists and scraped his palms on the concrete surface. Tony hissed in pain, rubbing at his wrists. He looked up to find the practically famous duo on the campus; Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, the latter was holding his hand out to Tony after having been the one to knock into him._

_“-are you alright?” Tony zoned back in and felt a blush spreading across his cheeks as he nodded vigorously. Choosing to ignore the hand, Tony looked away and hastily set to grabbing his books and work. Stammering apologies as he rushed to his feet and fled the scene in utter embarrassment._

_Making it into the workshop, Tony collapsed into his chair after dropping his books on the table and released a loud and long sigh._

_“God I’m a moron.” He muttered to himself before calling Rhodey back as the call had disconnected. Briefly, Tony explained what happened before ending the call and doing some work and talking to Bruce Banner, who was one of Tony’s few friends. He was a good man, shy, but very intelligent and capable of keeping up with Tony’s science babble._

_It wasn’t until Tony had laid all his work out in order to complete the assignment due in a day, that he realised he was missing something. Something very important. That something was his assignment. The one due in by tomorrow night. The one that he only had to write another 500 words to complete the conclusion. The one that was the most important assignment out of all of them and the one that all but guaranteed his degree. The one he’d spent the past five nights writing instead of sleeping. The one including numerous designs for creations._

_“Fuck me.” Tony gasped in horror as he pushed and shoved everything away in a hopeless attempt to find his red and gold notebook with it all in. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” He tugged at his hair when he couldn’t find it anywhere, Bruce was calling out his name as his chest tightened and an oncoming panic attack enveloped him in a restraining hug. “It’s gone. I’ve lost it. Dad’ll kill me.” He whispered repetitively as Bruce held him and tried to comfort him but to no avail. He was faintly aware that someone was leading him away and out of the workshop. Whether it was to his dorm room or to Rhodey’s or even to the campus doctor._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_He came around and found himself tucked into his bed. The sky had darkened, but that didn’t give him any indication of the time as it was winter. He sat up hastily, he couldn’t be sleeping, he had things to do and by that, he had to find his assignment or -most likely- write a new one up._

_“Hold your horses.”_

_“Rhodey?” Tony muttered as the man sat down on the edge of his bed, blocking Tony’s attempts to get out,_

_“Where’d you think you're going?”  
_

_“I lost my assignment, I need to find it or I need to rewrite it. Please move, Rhodey.”  
_

_“You wanna know why you’re in bed?” That got a confused look, “You passed out. Worked yourself into a massive panic attack and it’s good I ran into Bruce because you passed out minutes later right into my arms. Dude, you’re fucking exhausted, I’m amazed you actually got this far without dropping. So no. You are staying in bed and sleeping. I’ll go in search of your work -red and gold notebook, right?” Tony nodded faintly, “If I find you out of this bed, I will actually stick Natasha on you and no one wants that.” His eyes widened at the threat. Natasha was a lovely and terrifying lady, just like Pepper, but she was also fiercely protective over Tony and would ensure that he’d stay in bed to recover. She’d also threaten to tie him to the bed and undoubtedly follow through if need be._

_“Okay…” Tony whispered, thankfully knowing when to give in for once in his life._

_“Good.”_

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_A knock came at Tony’s door and the exhausted boy pulled himself to his feet and shuffled over to open it. Craning his neck up, he was surprised to find the older man he’d run into earlier that morning. With a slight tilt of his head, Tony watched in confusion as the man rubbed the back of his neck and had a crimson flush across his cheeks.  
_

_“Umm…can I help you?” Tony asked after several moments of awkward silence between the two,_

_“I…well, I was the guy who walked into you this morning and…you left this behind.” He held up Tony’s red and gold notebook causing the boy’s eyes to widen in relief as he grabbed hold of it and hugged it to his chest._

_“Thank you so so much.” He whispered almost breathless, “do…umm…would you like to come in?”_

_“Errr…sure…why not? I’ve got no plans.”_

_They sat around the small coffee table and talked. It was surprisingly easy for the pair. Bucky insisted on apologising about walking into Tony._

_“I really am sorry about walking into you,”  
_

_“No no! It was my fault. I’m sorry.”_

_That whole conversation just went around in circles for a good few minutes._

_“I’ve only just realised that I haven’t introduced myself, I’m James Barnes, but everyone calls me Bucky.”  
_

_“As you do.” Tony chuckled and shook his hand, “Tony Stark.”  
_

_“Wow, so you’re really just sixteen then?” Tony nodded with a blush,_

_“My dad wanted me to come to MIT when I was fourteen but thankfully my mum actually put her foot down.” The ‘for once’ went unspoken but clearly heard, “So they both agreed that I’d come up two years earlier as opposed to four.”  
_

_“That’s amazing.” Tony just shrugged, unsure what to say._

_Bucky expressed his interest in engineering or ‘the future’ as he called it, the way his eyes lit up when Tony showed him some designs and ideas made an odd flutter happen in his chest._

_“Tones! I’m so sorry bud, but I couldn’t find your notebook anywhere. Don’t worry, we can go and explain everything to your professor. If need be we can get Nat to intimidate them along with Pepper. Though by now I reckon your professor’s heard about you passing out so I reckon you’re off the hook-“ Rhodey called as he entered the dorm, cutting himself off when he saw Bucky, “Barnes. Why are you in here?”_

_“Wait you passed out?”  
_

_“Long story.” Tony waved Bucky’s kind concern away and held up his notebook for Rhodey to see, “Bucky brought it back!”  
_

_“That’s kind of him.” He said through a tight throat._

_“Well, it was nice meeting you, Tony, but Stevie will undoubtedly be wondering where I’ve got to.” The pair shook hands and the young genius watched in confusion as both of the James’ glared at one another as they walked by._

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony fought of a chuckle as he recalled his Honey Bear and soon to be husband had an odd relationship. They were almost enemies and even now they had an odd relationship, though Rhodey had become even more protective of Tony once the two had started dating, luckily they came to an agreement -Bucky doesn’t hurt Tony and Rhodey won’t have to kill him. Thankfully, their relationship didn’t cause Tony or anyone around them any issues, it was really just a form of entertainment.

He thought back to their first date. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

_After they met, it took a good two months before either of them manned up and asked the other out. In between those couple of months, they’d gotten to know each other, though it had been in secret. Rhodey wasn’t Bucky’s biggest fan due to Bucky having a history of stringing men and women along and being a guy who constantly did one night stands. Steve didn’t like Tony for the same reason, only difference was that Bucky was quite the ladies man and what Rhodey said was true, Tony, on the other hand, had been in one relationship before and it had ended terribly due to his boyfriend being an almost abusive lying cheater, what Steve thought was just a false image that had been created of the sixteen-year-old when he said no to a rather beautiful girl asking him out._

_So there they were, two months into their friendship, they both came to a realisation. They liked each other. More than friends liked each other. Cue several days that turned into weeks of avoidance before they came to the conclusion that they had to ask the other out and hope for the best._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_Tony was pacing up and down the corridor where Bucky’s dorm room was, unaware that the older man was doing the exact same thing inside his room._

_They finally went to one another. Rather they crashed into one another as Bucky opened his bedroom door and turned right into the pacing genius. Stutters here and there before Bucky blurted out a hasty,_

_“Will you go out with me?” Shocked and stunned, Tony was frozen momentarily,_

_“Yes.” He eventually got out._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_Their first date was a few days later. Both were nervous wrecks. Tony opened his door to find Bucky standing there with flowers and a shy smile. They went to a restaurant before going to the cinema. Tony was happy to see that Bucky was quite old fashioned with dates, it was cute, he had said at Bucky’s stammers of embarrassment._

_The nice thing about Bucky was that he didn’t expect anything at the end of the night when he’d walked the younger man back to his room._

_“Thank you for a great night, Tony. I enjoyed it.”  
_

_“I did too, thank you, Bucky. Are you not coming in?”  
_

_“That’s not exactly appropriate.” He murmured and was pained to see Tony’s look of confusion, “Tony…I’d love to go out with you again. In fact, I’d love to be your boyfriend, but I’m not in this for sex. I want you for you.”_

_“That’s…” Tony was ashamed to find tears welling in his eyes and as one fell down his cheek, Bucky smiled and wiped it away gently,_

_“Consider me peculiar but if this,” He gestured between them, “goes anywhere, I won’t ask or want sex from you until you’re let’s say eighteen. Completely and utterly legal without any complications, I know sixteen and eighteen is okay, but I’d rather things be consenting and safe.”Tony was surprisingly perfectly alright with that. He nodded in agreement._

_“I…truthfully, I’m not ready for sex yet. Thank you for saying you would wait till I was eighteen.” He whispered almost in embarrassment and Bucky smiled with his hand on the younger teens cheek, “That being said I’m not at all opposed to kissing, groping and other acts of sexual intimacy.”_

_“Cheeky.” Bucky chuckled but he leaned in, “I like it.” Their eyes shuttered to a close as their lips pressed gently together. It was their first kiss and it was perfect._

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony’s finger traced his lips, he could almost remember how it felt. How it sent shivers down his spine and how Bucky had held him so tightly and close that he wanted to fall into his arms, even more, when his knees fell weak.

Steve eventually came to the realisation and understanding that Tony was not the man everyone said he was. Rhodey too realised that Bucky wouldn’t string Tony along and hurt him. Of course, by the time those two found out about Bucky and Tony, the pair had been dating for almost five months.

Then came _those_ three words.

**——LINE BREAK——**

_“I love you." Tony had blurted out without meaning to and everyone heard. Everyone._

_Nothing special had been going on, their group of friends had just been sitting around in the sunshine one day when Bucky had started laughing at a joke Clint had made. Tony had been watching the way the sun reflected against his face and how his eyes crinkled as he laughed, it was a beautiful sight._

_And the words just fell from his lips. Silence fell on the group. Bucky had turned to look at Tony, he had his head tilted so he needn’t turn his whole body. The man had smiled at Tony with that one smile that made his insides melt almost instantly._

_“I love you too.” He had whispered back and pressed his lips against the stunned boy._

_It was a very memorable day._

_Which Clint ruined by teasing the pair._

**——LINE BREAK——**

He smiled to himself as he recalled their past.

**——LINE BREAK——**

_They had graduated from MIT at the same time and then almost everyone from their group of friends was off to war; Rhodey had gone along with Sam. Natasha and Clint were off doing what Tony could only assume was super-spy stuff, so that counted as war stuff. Steve went off to war too…with Bucky at his side. Tony was left with Thor (on the occasion as the man was usually off doing whatever it was he did), Bruce and Pepper…and a boatload of worry for his friends and boyfriend. He threw himself into his work, into creating things and breaking things and fixing things. Doing what he did best. Bruce became Doctor Banner with seven PhDs as he stayed on to continue his university studies, Pepper got a job at Stark Industries without Tony’s help, thank you very much. Everyone was busy with their lives and futures that it was difficult to find time for one another._

_Tony knew that everyone around him expected him and Bucky to crash and burn, but surprisingly, they were good at the long-distance thing. To quote Tony, they made it their bitch._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_Then it happened. Bucky wasn’t due off tour for another three months and Tony was alone when the fateful call happened. Tony locked himself away and out of sight. He was unsure of how he should act. Pepper and Bruce couldn’t get through to him and they couldn’t get in touch with Bucky._

_His parents had died._

_And Tony didn’t know what to do. He was barely 21._

_It was a tragic car accident, they all said. But he knew different. He knew that his father had one too many drinks before he left with his mother. He knew that it was because of him. So he locked himself in his workshop going through all the many weapons he needed to design and create. Their funeral was a week away so he had time._

_Time alone. Time to cry. Time to shout and bawl, scream and sob. Time where all he wanted was Bucky’s big and soothing arms to wrap around him and hold him tight._

_But, he was alone. Alone in a large and lifeless mansion that even as a child, Tony couldn’t stand. A building once upon a time filled with staff and his parents, yet it was still as soulless as it was now that Tony was the only one walking the lonely walls tainted with painful memories._

_The funeral came too quickly and everything was a blur for Tony. He remembered Obie coming and gently pushing a suit into his arms, he remembered the man brushing his hair with his fingers and smiling softly. He was told to come up and speak at the public and press filled funeral. He was there on the podium staring down at the crowd. His tongue refused to work as he tried to speak. He looked amongst the people staring at him with predatory eyes, he tried to find Rhodey’s supportive gaze alongside Pepper’s, but he couldn’t find them. A large hand on his back gently led him down and towards the front row, it was Obie and he tried to thank his godfather but the man smiled knowing what he wanted but couldn’t say._

_And then it was over. Everyone left except Tony, who stared at the fresh mounds of dirt and the brand new gravestones. He stared and stared. Tony was lost in his own mind, unaware of the world around as he looked at the hauntingly and morbidly beautiful flick of his mother’s name written into the stone. He stayed there standing until the clouds darkened and the rain fell, soaking him to the bone. Only then did he shuffle towards the car where Happy had been waiting patiently for him along with Pepper and Rhodey, who hugged him as he sat between them. No one spoke and no one expected Tony, who had practically gone mute since hearing of his parents’ deaths, to speak either. So they drove in silence._

_He whispered to them that he just wanted to be alone when they asked if he wanted anyone to stay with him._

_Tony got straight into the shower when he got back to the empty mansion that was now officially his. Suit dumped carelessly in a corner as he put the slightly big sweatpants he took from Bucky on along with an MIT jumper he stole from Rhodey that also dwarfed his body. He looked ever so small as he curled up on the sofa staring at the wall unsure of what to do._

_“Oh, Tony.” He heard someone whisper from behind him, turning his head, Tony saw Bucky standing there, duffel back dumped next to him as the soldier opened his arms for Tony to run and collapse into, which is exactly what the mourning man did. Bucky picked him up and sat on the couch. Arms wrapped tightly around his genius as Tony finally began to cry. To mourn his parents. The tears that had refused to fall ever since he heard the news, finally fell._

_“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here now. Sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.” Bucky whispered alongside reassurances into Tony’s ears. Holding him as if he could soak up Tony’s pain._

_They got through it. Together. Bucky had heard about the passing that very day and Pepper had managed to pull several strings alongside Rhodey into getting Bucky back to Tony to help the genius. He was there to stay for a good week, sadly no longer, but Tony took it and maturely thought it was better than nothing._

**——LINE BREAK——**

Things after his parents’ deaths weren’t really the best. Still, the pair managed to get through it, together with the help of their friends. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

_It was the beginning of a new year when it happened. Tony was twenty-five when he returned and Bucky was twenty-seven…when he was honourably discharged alongside Steve._

_Tony didn’t know much, only the date and the time and the place to pick the pair up. When they came walking out, Tony was welcoming them with a smile. Then he saw it. Bucky only had one arm. His other was long gone. Many people say that Tony doesn’t think before he speaks, but that’s a lie. He knew when and what to say. Just sometimes he didn’t care and let what he shouldn’t say out._

_“Hey, Bucky.” Tony murmured moving in to, well, do something, but the genius wasn’t sure what. Only Bucky avoided him and went around. Steve shrugged helplessly but gave Tony a concerned glance as the pair hugged._

_“I’ll explain everything later, ‘cause I doubt he will.” The blond murmured into his ear and Tony thanked him quietly._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_They pulled up at the new Stark Manor and Tony watched as Bucky strode straight inside and headed up the stairs. Somehow, the genius knew that Bucky would be sleeping anywhere but with him that night and undoubtedly the following ones. He heard Steve sigh as they walked in together, the blond placed his bags down by the stairs and all but collapsed on the couch, Tony took the seat opposite him._

_“God, Tony. I am so sorry for how he acted today.”  
_

_“It’s not your fault and I…well, I wasn’t expecting him to be so harsh but I know it’s a difficult time for him.” Tony inhaled deeply, “Want a drink?” He asked as he stood and poured himself two fingers of whiskey, Steve, unsurprisingly, shook his head and had a glass of water. “Steve, what happened?”_

_“We were hit.” He murmured, “Really badly. Bucky and I were stuck under some rubble for a good twelve hours…we weren’t alone. Half of the men who’d been in with us were dead, the others dying. I couldn’t help or move, my leg was trapped.” Steve lifted his trousers a bit to reveal a slightly bloody bandage wrapped around his ankle like a snake and Tony could only assume it continued further up his leg. “Buck was next to me. We were separated by a small pillar…and god, it was horrible. I thought he was dead and…and I reached out and grabbed his arm, trying to wake him or something.”  
_

_“Breathe. Breathe. In…out.” Tony whispered suddenly right next to the blond, holding him almost how he’d hold Bucky during the same bouts of anxiety attacks,_

_“Thanks.” He muttered before coughing and continuing, “His arm…wasn’t attached to his body and…and I was just clutching it. I couldn’t move and push it away. Twelve hours, Tony. Twelve hours with his detached arm next to me, him just over not moving and dead bodies around. We’ve both been honourably discharged -him due to losing his arm and me because of trauma. I can’t go back out there. I can barely sleep. In the last few weeks, I’ve had to constantly check that Bucky’s breathing. That he’s got a pulse.”  
_

_“It’s okay, Steve. You’re both here. You’re both alive.” Tony murmured, his hand on his arm, “you know you’re always welcome here. It’ll be nice to have some life around here.”  
_

_“Thank you, Tony. You’re really too kind.”  
_

_“Shush.” Tony chuckled, “Do you want me to invite the others over? Not now, but later this week perhaps?”  
_

_“Yeah. I think seeing the others will help a lot.” He answered but the genius could see the slight hesitancy,  
_

_“I’ll just invite Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor.” The blond looked relieved._

_“Thank you.” He whispered and Tony was suddenly wrapped up in large muscular arms, “thank you.”  
_

_“It’s alright, Cap.”_

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_Tony’s interactions with Bucky were almost hostile, from the soldier, not the genius, and he didn’t know what to do. Bucky seemed to avoid him as much as possible and all Tony wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and hug him. The genius knew that he shouldn’t push or try to help with things he normally wouldn’t but it was painfully difficult, especially when he walked by what Bucky had claimed as his room and seen the ex-soldier struggling to zip up his hoodie._

_“You know he won’t react well to that.” Natasha murmured from over his shoulder when the team had come over for the soldiers welcome home do. He’d been sitting in the corner holding conversation when necessary and sketching out some designs._

_“Jesus Nat. You startled me.” He muttered as she took a seat beside him, “I know he won’t…but I was thinking it would be a good idea to open up a prosthetic division in the medical area. I know it’s wrong that it took Bucky’s injury for me to come up with this, but I have high hopes.” Nat simply smiled and hugged him from the side. The slightly older woman kissed his cheek comfortingly,_

_“You know you can come to me anytime you need to talk, right?” He nodded, “Good. And also, I think you’re right. Prosthetics like that will go a long way, котенок.” She stood and wandered back to Bruce leaving the genius to stare at the sketch of an arm made of strong metal with little notes surrounding it. About ten minutes later, Tony was sneaking down to his workshop to make a prototype._

_What he didn’t know was that Natasha was all but laying one into Bucky, telling him to grow a pair before he lost Tony due to neglecting his boyfriend. Turns out many of their friends had said that to the depressed soldier, though the others had been far kinder with their words._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_“Tony…can I talk to you?” A hesitant voice called out as Tony was preparing to walk out the door, he turned on his heel and saw Bucky standing surprisingly close to him, looking shy and almost scared._

_“I…” Tony wasn’t at all amused by the fact that he really needed to leave for his meeting, “I am really sorry, Bucky, I have to go to this meeting, it’s really important. I promise we can talk when I get back later today.” Tony reached out, wanting to pat his arm or something but drew his hand away. He didn’t want to be rejected again. Surprisingly, Bucky reached out to him and caught his fingers.  
_

_“Okay…that’s okay. Be safe, yeah?” Tony’s lip curled into a gentle and pleased smile,_

_“Always. See you soon.”_

_Once again, everything went wrong._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_The presentation he had about the prosthetics division went well. Most of the board was on board…pun not intended at all…with the plans and agreed with Tony, though they cared more that the new branch would bring a lot of income in, whereas Tony just wanted to help people. Throughout his presentation, he could’ve sworn he saw Obie’s lips curl into a sneer, but he brushed that off as him overthinking and imagining things._

_It ended on a good note about two and a half hours later. As he was packing up, Obie pulled him to one side.  
_

_“Hey, Tony. Good presentation. Love the new idea. There was this demonstration that I was hoping you’d go to, I know it’s rather sudden. But it’s for the Jericho Missile and is_ _quite important.”  
_

_“Oh. Umm…”  
_

_“Please, my boy, I’d go myself but it’s getting a bit tiring doing such long journeys at this age.” The bald man chuckled and Tony nodded,_

_“Alright. Do I have time to go home?”  
_

_“Not really, I kind of planned your flight for you already. I gathered you’d be going.”  
_

_“Okay, Obie. See you later then.”  
_

_“Yes. See you.”_

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_Rhodes was there, which greatly pleased the genius as they got on Tony’s private jet together._

_“This is all quite sudden.” He commented and Tony could only nod in agreement._

_“Yeah, I heard about this like thirty minutes ago.”  
_

_“You alright?”  
_

_“Not really. Bucky finally spoke to me, told me he wanted to talk, which in itself is worrying and terrifying, but I didn’t get ‘round to it ‘cause I had a meeting and then Obie all but through me on this plane.”  
_

_“He’ll be there when you get back, Tones.”  
_

_“I hope so.” He muttered because with Bucky, Tony really didn’t know anymore and wouldn’t necessarily be surprised if he returned and saw Steve there with that kind and sad smile that read, ‘I-am-so-sorry-to-tell-you-this’. The colonel just wrapped an arm around the genius as they spoke about the demonstration._

_They landed and Tony presented the Jericho Missile. It was incredibly and ridiculously powerful, so much so that it made Tony sick just thinking about it despite being the creator of the weapon that’ll undoubtedly dominate anything else._

_Then it happened on the way back to the jet for his journey back home. All in two days if you included the many hours it took to fly there and back -thirteen hours there, thirteen hours back. Include the fact that Tony arrived in Afghanistan in the early hours of the morning, then add in the time difference and…well, Tony was confused and exhausted._

_In front of them, the Humvee exploded. The vehicle Tony was in slammed to a stop and everyone was out barking orders, telling him to stay inside, people were gunned down right in front of him. Tony’s mind was a mess. He didn’t know what to do. Where was Rhodey? Was he still alive? Does he stay in the Humvee? Does he leave? It was fight or flight and the latter kicked in as something exploded next to him, forcing him out of the vehicle as his ears rang. He stumbled forward. Trying to get Rhodey’s attention. Hiding behind a rock, he pulled out his phone, unsure as to why, but soon his fingers were typing quickly and it was to Bucky.An apology perhaps or a goodbye, Tony really wasn’t sure. Then there was a sharp whistling sound that past him and dropped in front. It had his name on it. It was one of his bombs. He tried to move away. Tried to push himself over the rock. The blast from the explosion helped him. It sent him flying. He was breathless and faintly tugged on his shirt as crimson seeped out and stained the white. He knew his bullet-proof vest would be useless._

_And so as he closed his eyes, he looked up at the blue sky and let the apology fall from his lips as a tear rolled down his cheeks. Then darkness came and blocked away the pain._

_He didn’t hear a familiar voice shout his name. He didn’t hear the pain, the horror and the anger drip from his friend's lips. He didn’t feel hands lifting him and moving him onto a stretcher. He didn’t hear or feel or see anything but the numbing sensation that covered his agony._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_Something was wrong._

_Something was very very wrong._

_He woke to white walls and the annoyingly familiar beeping of monitors._

_But something was wrong and it was his chest._

_Tony looked down at his chest and saw bandages wrapped around it, holding something in place where wires snuck out of the thin gaps between each layer of wrapping. Ripping at it in huffs and puffs of breath as each movement drained him, he released a horrified and loud gasp of sorts. Something was in his chest and it did not belong there. He followed the wires coming from the metal and it led to a car battery. Whatever was in his chest was being powered by a car battery. Tony gave harsh cry as his breathing grew short and rapid. Then his eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep once again entering the realm of nothing._

_He woke once more. There was a doctor in the room with him._

_“Good morning Mr Stark,” The doctor started as he moved closer, assisting Tony in sitting up ever so slightly, “my name is Dr Yinsen.”  
_

_“What is in my chest?” Tony croaked out, formalities forgotten and discarded, “What did you do to me?"_

_“I removed what I could of the shrapnel, but there’s a lot left headed straight for your atrial septum. I anchored a magnetic suspension system to you, which is holding the shrapnel in place. For now."  
_

_“For now?”  
_

_“Mr Stark, I may be a good doctor and crafty with my hands, but I had barely any time to put that together. In fact, I was waiting for you to wake up so that I may assist you in creating something better because if you are anything like the man I have heard of, you’ll undoubtedly create something better.” Tony was silent momentarily,_

_“You’re right. I could miniaturise the arc reactor. When do I get out of here?”  
_

_“Not so fast, Mr Stark.” The doctor said, “you cannot leave quite so soon. You have only just woken and you need to recover. Your friends are outside, they’ve been unable to enter but that hasn’t stopped them from taking up the corridor. Shall I let them in?” Tony nodded and soon all his friends were rushing inside, talking a mile an hour._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_He listened to their cries and felt their shy touches of comfort, but all he was looking for was Bucky. His eyes met Steve’s,_

_“Where is he?” The blond sighed and took hold of one of Tony’s hands,_

_“No one knows. The minute we heard about you being hospitalised, he took off. No note. No words. No one can get to him, he’s turned his phone off or binned it.”_

_“Tony, do you remember what happened?” Bruce asked quietly and the genius nodded, grateful at the change of topic,_

_“Faintly. We were coming back from the Jericho demonstration and then we were attacked. A bomb…” a look of horror grew on Tony’s face,_

_“Tony?”  
_

_“What’s wrong?” Someone asked, multiple someone’s, but all Tony could see was the bomb that blew up. The one that had his name written on it, literally._

_“They had my bombs. My weapons.” He whispered, nausea swam in his throat, “how’d they get my weapons?” He then tried to get up, but Thor swooped in and helped stop him, gently the larger man pushed him back into the bed. “No. No! Thor, I need to get up. I need to sort this thing in my chest out and I need to call a press conference. I need to find out what is going on behind my back. I…get…off!”_

_“Tony!” Natasha snarled and cinnamon eyes brewing with torment swung her way, “You need to rest. Pepper and I will have a look into the dealings and happenings in your company, you will stay here and rest.”  
_

_“But-“  
_

_“No, Tony. She’s right.” Clint cut in, “We’ll stay here and protect you.”  
_

_“What?”  
_

_“Tony…”Rhodey murmured speaking up for the first time, “That attack wasn’t random or specially created for us soldiers. They were out to get you and we only just managed to stop them from taking you.”_

_“They wanted me?”  
_

_“Yes. So we’re,” Clint gestured to all the men in the room, “going to be guarding you. Though, Rhodes has to go back to work. Pepper will be keeping an eye on things within the company, whilst Natasha will be doing the same…just in more questionable ways than Pepper.” Tony sighed but nodded, he supposed he’d need as much help as possible._

_“I still want to leave as soon as I can and sort out my chest.”  
_

_“Let’s see how you feel in two days, Mr Stark, then I may be comfortable with letting you leave.” Dr Yinsen stated as he entered the room and heard Tony’s whining._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_He was eventually released from the Hell that was the hospital. Together with Yinsen’s steady hands, they created an arc reactor that now sat uncomfortably in his chest, though it was better than a) letting the shrapnel shred his heart to pieces and b) than lugging a car battery around. But Bucky was still a no show._

_Natasha and Pepper had found some evidence about the weapons being dealt under the table and were compiling a file so Tony could either take it to court or just straight up fire people, whichever was needed or easier._

_And so with his arc reactor concealed, Tony got out of the car that Happy had driven and entered the building where the press would be waiting with cameras, notepads, recorders and questions._

_“I would like to start by saying Stark Industries is now steering into a new direction. We will shortly be opening up a Prosthetics Division within the Medical Sector. Along with this new department, SI will be focusing more on technology in the Medical Sector along with everyday technologies like laptops, phones, etc.” He sighed and stood straight ahead, staring down the press and ignoring Obie, who was all but baring his teeth from where he stood off to the side,_

_“Which brings me to my final statement. As I’m sure you all know, during a demonstration of my most recent weapon, myself along with several soldiers were attacked as they were leading me back to my jet. Out of thirty soldiers, only twelve survived. I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I had created to protect them. To defend them. I realised that I had become part of a system that was comfortable with zero-accountability. There is so many others way I can help the world without making things blow up. And so effective immediately, I will be shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark International.” Obadiah tried to rush in and stop Tony, but he failed and soon the genius was moving away. He had done his part and said what he meant. Now it was time to go home and track his boyfriend down._

_When he did, things would get ugly._

**_——LINE BREAK——_ **

_Tony was waiting at the front door when it opened and Bucky came in. (JARVIS had helpfully told the genius that Bucky was walking up the driveway, so no, Tony hadn’t been standing there for the last seven hours waiting for him...)._

_“You’re okay?” Bucky whispered when he saw Tony,_

_“Physically? Sure, if you count the cluster of shrapnel in my chest along with a piece of fucking metal. Mentally? Emotionally? No. Do you want to know why? Because I sure want to know why you weren’t fucking there. Why did you run off?"  
_

_“Tony.”  
_

_“Don’t you ‘Tony’ me.”_

_“I woke up in a hospital bed and you weren’t there. Steve had to tell me you’d legged it. And the worse part? I wasn’t at all surprised.”  
_

_“Tony-“  
_

_“No! I’m sick of this. I have done the best I can to help you without seeming too pushy or annoying. I have tried and tried and tried. But you have barely said more than two things to me since you got home two whole fucking months ago. I can’t keep giving you my all and not getting a single thing back. It’s draining me, Bucky. I’m exhausted doing what I can to appease you when you can’t even stand my presence. Now I’ve got this.” He gestured to his chest, “And too much shit is piled on top of everything. I have to deal with the company and whoever has been dealing under the table to terrorists. And I can’t…” Tony stopped his shouting and his voice lowered to show just how tired he was, “I can’t put you first anymore unless you show me that all I’ve tried to do by you isn’t for naught.”_

_“Tony, let’s sit down.” Is all Bucky said as he gently steered Tony to the couch, where he sat beside him. “When I first got back here, back home to you, I couldn’t handle anything. My arm’s gone, Tony. It’s like being a toddler again, I’ve had to learn how to do everything from tying my shoes to washing my hair again but this time with only one hand. I know I’ve treated you like crap and you don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve you for all you’ve tried to do to help me. Especially when all I’ve done is hurt you.”  
_

_“You aren’t saying something.”  
_

_“I…I was outside your hospital room when you woke up. No one saw me. I wanted to go in but I waited until you’d fallen asleep. Creepy, yes. But I wasn’t ready to talk and I wanted to see you. You said something about your own weapon.”  
_

_“Before I was…blown up per se, the bomb had my name on it. It was a Stark Industries weapon. Someone’s been dealing under the table and giving the enemy my creations."  
_

_“…when I got back I was short with you because I wasn’t sure if what I’d seen was real or just a pain-induced hallucination.” Bucky grabbed hold of one of Tony’s hands and looked deep into his eyes, “The bomb that went off and took my arm. It had your name on it.” Tony flinched away, but Bucky had anticipated his move and held him close, “I was short with you because I didn’t know if you were purposefully doing it or if you were aware. I know. I know it was wrong and ridiculous of me to assume you’d ever do something like that, but I was in pain, Doll. My mind was a mess and I didn’t know what to think.” He pulled back from the hug and wiped away Tony’s tears before pressing his lips to Tony’s forehead, “I am so sorry, Tony. Will you ever forgive me for the things I’ve done?”  
_

_“Only if you’ll forgive my ignorance.” They shared a long and overdue kiss together before spending the rest of the day lazing about on the couch with the TV on in the background._

_“Guess we’re just two broken boys in love,” Tony whispered unaware that Bucky agreed and had had the same thought._

**——LINE BREAK——**

Things had gotten better between Bucky and Tony rather quickly, the older genius recalled. Bucky had even accepted the metal arm Tony had created personally for him…the only downside was the genius had needed Bucky to be a test subject. Not that anything had gone wrong, in fact, they’d found many ways to enjoy themselves with his new arm…(interpret that as you wish).

Tony’s fingers were tapping a gentle beat against his hidden arc reactor as he looked back on that month. God, he found it hard to believe that it was only three years ago. Three years since he learned that his own godfather, the man that was practically his father, had conducted the Afghanistan attack. Obadiah Stane had been the one to deal under the table, he’d whispered in several of the board members ears and gotten them to do it too. All for an extra buck in their pockets and an ocean of blood to stain their hands. Now his godfather was rotting in prison where he rightfully deserved to be. He had Natasha and Pepper to thank for that. And he had everyone else to thank for being there that night when Obadiah struck again, he had appeared on movie night when the team had been lounging about, he had been there to kill Tony, but thankfully, nothing had happened…well, except Obadiah had been punched and kicked multiple times (in defence, his friends had said) before being thrown into jail. 

As terrible as it may be, Tony was thankful for the series of events. It brought them closer to each other and honestly, their relationship was so much better. 

Before Tony could become lost in his memories once more, the door opened.

“It’s time, Tones.”

“Let’s get this show on the road then, Honey Bear.” Rhodey chuckled as the two walked towards the entrance because Bucky had all but said Tony would be the one to walk down the aisle and everyone else had agreed, leaving the genius with no choice…not that he minded. 

“You’d think you’d stop with that nickname now that you’re getting married, but clearly that names never going to leave.”  


“You’re right about that, but if you want I can put ‘Platypus’ back on the table.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Rhodes nudged him before holding his arm out, so they’d walk with their arms linked like a father would as he walked his daughter down the aisle (yes, Rhodey was fulfilling that spot).

“Stick with ‘Honey Bear’."  


“That’s what I thought you’d say.” 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Walking down the aisle towards Bucky seemed to last forever. It was an endless carpet with the prize far in the distance, so close yet so far away. He watched as a grin grew across his soon-to-be husband’s face at the sight of him. Soon Rhodey was releasing him and moving off to the side as Tony stood next to Bucky, their fingers brushing against each other's, a slight smirk on the corners of their lips as they looked at one another out of their peripheral vision.

“I do.” Tony heard himself whispering as he lost himself in Bucky’s cloudy blue eyes filled with adoration and love that mixed in with the slivers of grey. 

They barely acknowledged being told they could kiss as their lips seemed to be in a rush to meet the others. Music sung in their ears as the applause was blocked out, their lips moved in a dance. Moving quick as they desired more and more from each other. Bucky dipped him at some point during their kissing causing Tony to break the kiss with a chuckle, which was when they heard the clapping alongside what was undoubtedly Clint’s wolf-whistles and shout of pain as Natasha undoubtedly smacked him. 

“Here’s to a happy future Mr Stark-Barnes."  


“ Right back at you Mr Barnes-Stark.” Tony murmured before going in for another kiss. 

“Oi, save it for the honeymoon! Some of us want to eat!” The newly-weds weren’t quite sure who had said it, either Clint or Rhodey, but they obliged and everyone moved off to the reception after them.

**——LINE BREAK——**

_Tony walked into his and Bucky’s bedroom late one night utterly exhausted from a long day of meetings piled on top of more meetings. He dumped his jacket on the chair but paused at the rose petals leading into the bathroom, curious, he followed them, slowly removing his clothes on the way until he was standing with an unbuttoned shirt, tie hanging open around his neck and belt unbuckled with his shoes kicked off to the side. There was a post-it-note on the door reading ‘Baths for you, I’ll be there in a sec -Bucky.’ With a smile, Tony undressed and got into the tub filled with bubbles with candles surrounding it. He sunk down letting out a deep sigh of relief as the stress rolled away from him._

_Soon Bucky appeared, naked as the day he was born as he joined Tony in the jacuzzi-sized bathtub. He poured a flute of champagne for both of them._

_“What’s the occasion?” Tony asked as Bucky raised his glass,_

_“Well, I was thinking we should toast to what I hope is a yes.”  
_

_“What?” Tony asked with a tilt to his head as he stared at his partner with confusion etched across his face. Bucky reached behind himself and grabbed a small box before opening it._

_“Tony, we’ve been through a lot, you and I. But, I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have faced our hardships with. I love you so much it makes me crazy -and it annoys Steve, which is an added bonus. Will you marry me, Doll?”  
_

_“Fuck yes,” Tony exclaimed before launching himself at Bucky, careless of the glasses in their hands as the alcohol spilt out and into the tub, mixing with the bubbly water. Their lips met and everything was forgotten, including the ring and box that had fallen onto the floor along with the now broken champagne flutes._

_Let’s just say they had a very long and very interesting intimate moment together in the bath and leave it at that._

**Author's Note:**

> Completely irrelevant but I just finished 'Hannibal' in four days and I am unsure if I should be proud or disgusted with myself lol!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
